The Little Girl
by Tamiko AI
Summary: What happens when the task force finds a little girl stranded in the middle of Russia? this is my first fic so please be nice!  3
1. Chapter 1

The Little Girl

[LOCATION: RUSSIA]

[OBJECTIVE: SCOUT AREA]

Ghost walked down the bloody, gray path, gun in hand. He walked up to a bloody stone and flipped it over with the tip of his foot.

"Bollocks Soap! Why did Shepard even send us out here? This is as boring as bloody hell! There is obviously nothing here!" Ghost yelled over to his CO.

"Alright alright Ghost, calm down. And there wasn't "nothing here". What about those guards you brutally murdered back there? I really don't think that's nothing. So calm down and suck it up, we're only here for two more hours anyway." Soap said, his Scottish accent hinting anger. Ghost looked over to the FNG, now known as Roach. Roach was intently at a house, and then he started walking towards it. Ghost looked over to Roach with a confused look behind his mask.

"Oi! Roach! Where are you going?" Ghost yelled. Roach, being the guy who apparently never talks, pointed to the house while walking towards it. "You could just say it, you know…" Ghost mumbled under his breath. Ghost caught up with Roach, and they walked side by side towards the small, grey house. Now that Ghost thought about it, it looked more like a large cottage. He shrugged and continued walking, until his eyes caught onto what was on the door. "ВЫ БЫЛИ ДОЛЖНЫ АМЕРИКАНСКИЕ ДЕНЬГИ!" was written on the door, using some poor mans blood.

"Roach, what does it say?" Ghost asked. He knew that Roach could speak many languages, and one of them was Russian.

A small, weak voice, barely more than a whisper said, "you owed us money…" Ghost's eyes lit up with fury at the thought of a man being slaughtered over money.

"OI! SOAP! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" Ghost yelled. He tried the door, but as always, it was locked, so he tried kicking it down. It failed to budge, even when Roach tried. Soap came over, and with a couple of kicks, he had it down.

"Damn door, what was that lock made of, titanium?" Soap huffed. Roach immediately turned left and went down the hallway, with ghost on his tail.

"Hey, where are you headed mate?" ghost asked. Roach reached a door, one with blue and yellow flowers on it. It looked like a little girl's room, much like the room of Roach's sister when he was little. He tried the door, but, just like the one before, it wouldn't budge. This time though, Roach kicked it real hard, and it flew down. Something in the blackness jumped, and then whimpered. The whimper, though small, had caught Soap's attention, and he pushed through the door and past Ghost, farther into the room. Roach's hands searched the wall for a switch. Finally, he found one and with a quick flick, the lights were on and Roach was on guard. But, it seemed that the only thing there was a little raven haired girl with hazel, tear filled eyes sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chin. In one hand, she was holding a Jericho 941 F, and in the other, she was holding a brown, bloody teddy bear. She looked up, terrified with the people in front of her, and quickly pointed the gun up, just like her father had shown her to do, leveled it at Roach, and pulled the trigger.

A/N: oooo… suspense! Not really though :/. This is my first fic, so please be nice! I promise I will get the other chapter up later, maybe tomorrow. RAMIREZ! MAKE SURE THEY READ AND REVIEW!AND GET ME A COOKIE!


	2. Chapter 2

[LOCATION: RUSSIA]

[OBJECTIVE: SCOUT AREA]

Ghost and Soap watched in horror as the girl shot Roach. It seemed to happen in slow motion. She pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzed shortly before hitting roach's shoulder, the casing falling to the floor. It all seemed to stun the team, how even a small, raven haired girl could easily kill one of their best friends. But what stunned them more, is that she shot him twice, and the second time, it hit roach in the stomach. The small gulching noise rang through Soap's ears as he watched his team mate, no, his second closest friend (right after Ghost) fall heavily to the floor, spitting up blood and choking on his own breath.

The girl then pointed the gun to Ghost, planning to take him out too. Her eyes were glistened with tears, and she was bearing her teeth. But, before she could shoot, the gun was suddenly slapped out of her hand. A cold hand wrapped around her neck, and she was lifted, as if she was a feather, off the floor. She was brought up to a face, one with blue, icy eyes and a Mohawk.

"Little bitch, you know what you just did?" his accent made her cringe. 'A Scottsman?' she thought.

She noticed a small, distinct scar on the man's face. Her bloody teddy bear dropped to the floor as she raised her hands to the large one wrapped around her neck. She needed air, and she needed now.

"HEY! HEY! SOAP PUT THE DAMN GIRL DOWN!" Ghost screamed. The response he got was a low mumbled "no". In a quick flash, Ghost was on Soap, wrestling to get the girl out of his grasp.

"Just let her go! Can't you see Roach is bleeding to death over there?" Ghost yelled. At that, She saw the man known as "Soap" soften at that, and he gently put her down. She fell into a coughing fit as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Soap scurried over to Roach's side.

"Ghost, do you have a med kit?" he asked.

"Yeah, lemme go get it, I'll be right back." Ghost mumbled.

"Hey, take the little bitch with you too, I don't know what I might do if you leave her here." Soap said, his voice heavy with grief and anger.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, c'mere kid. Come on, I'm not gonna choke you." Ghost held out his hand. She flinched, and scurried to a corner. Ghost went over to her, and picked her up by the waist. "Look here, kid. Were gonna get you outta here, so don't squirm, and just sit tight, 'kay?" even when Ghost said this, she still squirmed as he tightened his grip.

"Maybe it's the mask." Soap mumbled. There was a distant moan from Roach as he came became conscious again. He opened his mouth to say something, but he fell into a coughing fit.

"Welcome back, Roach. Now shut up. I called for evac, ETA is 15 minutes." Soap told Roach.

"Ngh…" was all he got in response. Ghost took off his mask and walked outside with the girl in his arms to get the med kit. He came back and gave it to Soap. He started to patch Roach up. Ghost sat the girl down, and he sat down with her.

"So, what's your name?" Ghost said, trying to be as friendly as possible. All he got was a stare from a pair of hazel eyes. Then it hit Ghost. "Do you even speak English?" he asked. The girl nodded yes. "Then why don't you say anything?" Ghost asked, slightly annoyed. She shrugged. "Well, now will you tell me your name? Here, my name is Ghost. What's yours?" his British accent ringed when he said it.

"K-Karina" she mumbled.

"Karina, eh? That's cute. That's Soap," he pointed at the man who had strangled her, "and the one who is lying on the floor dying is Roach. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." He said casually. Suddenly, he heard the chopping noise of the helicopters blades.

"Oi! Soap, let's go, the chopper is here. I'll get Karina." Ghost told Soap.

"Karina?"  
"Yeah, people have names, Soap. And this is Karina. Get your head out of you arse, Soap." Ghost said annoyed at his captain's stupidity.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so pissed." Soap mumbled. He sighed as he lifted Roach bridal style, and walked out of the house, Ghost right behind him. They walked outside in silence and waited for Nikolai to land the Pave Low. Without realizing, Karina closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep in Ghost's arms.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS 2 DAYS LATE! I couldn't find my charger, and well, you can guess what happened after that. Sorry that this is kinda like a filler chapter, and if it's kinda BORING. D: like always, I hope you enjoy.

AJigsaw -didn't want to sign in: I'm glad you didn't find any mistakes, because I don't have a beta reader AND I'm a grammar Nazi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

MW2LVR: please do recommend this to your friends! The more the merrier lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

Llamas in a Lifeboat: Don't worry! Soap will be included; I just couldn't put him into the main character thing cuz they only allow 2 names D:. I'm glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing! And don't worry about asking for things, I will try to put in anything you ask for! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

By the way, if you want me to reply publicly to you like the people above, just PM me or put it in your next review. I just replied publicly to the people above because they are anonymous. RAMIREZ! MAKE SURE THEY READ AND REVIEW! AND GET ME SOME GUMMY BEARS!


End file.
